Aristocratic Stalker
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *drabbles* Strange things begin happening around Kagome. Things start getting weird when she's followed to the hot spring. S/K Canon
1. Aristocratic Stalker

Title: Aristocratic Stalker  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Contest #62 Hint Theme  
Word Count: 250  
Rated: PG  
Genre: General

Warnings: Eh...implied peeping Tom. :P

Summary: Kagome's followed as she heads to the hot spring.

Author's Note: Written for Issekiwa Challenge #62 HINT.

**ARISTOCRATIC STALKER**

_'Miroku just can't take a hint!' _Kagome thought as she checked over her shoulder for the fifth time since leaving camp.

They had been lucky enough to come across a decent area to rest for the night and it happened to be near a hot spring. Of course once everything in camp was settled, Kagome grabbed her bathing essentials and headed off towards the warm, soothing waters. And of course Miroku had followed her, like always. She had stopped and turned around several times, thinking that she had managed to scare him off, but no. He was still following behind her trying to stay hidden. Sure sometimes it was flattering that he thought enough of her to want to catch a glimpse of her naked, but jeez!

_'Although, as long as it has the right anatomy, he'd spy on anything.'_ Kagome burst into laughter at the thought.

A twig snapped behind her and she shook her head before stopping and turning around.

"Look Miroku, as flattering as it is...that...you...want..." Kagome trailed off when someone other then Miroku stepped from the tree line. "Sesshomaru?" She asked in a daze.

"Miko." He answered.

"Have you...have you been following me?!" She cried suddenly feeling fear creep up on her.

"Perhaps." He answered in a bored tone.

"Why?" Kagome asked backing away slowly.

He gave a barely noticeable shrug.

"It is none of your concern."

"None of my...? _You're_ following _me_! I think I have a right to be concerned."


	2. Me, My Stalker, and His Brother

Title: Me, My Stalker, and His Brother  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Contest #63 Gold Theme  
Word Count: 232  
Rated: PG  
Genre: General

Warnings: Cussing o.O

Summary: Kagome seeks a way out of an awkward situation.

Author's Note: Sequel to 'Aristocratic Stalker'. :) Written for Issekiwa Challenge #63 GOLD

Since the first in the series bombed on the Isswkiwa site...I've decided I'm just going to post them on here instead. :) I have four more after this one finished, but no idea where I really want to take it from there. So I'll post a couple of times a week and hopefully by the time we're done with what I have...I'll have more. Haha!

**ME, MY STALKER, AND HIS BROTHER**

Sesshomaru continued to simply stand before Kagome. She was really beginning to freak out. Then his eyes turned a deeper gold. She knew he could smell he fear and she figured that was the most likely explanation for the change in his eye color.

"Um...well..." She began, not knowing what to say.

The situation was painfully uncomfortable and all she wanted to do was run straight back to camp. Unfortunately there was a Taiyoukai blocking her way. And from the looks of things, he wasn't planning on moving any time soon. He continued to stare at her and she continued to stare at the ground. When she chanced a glance up at him again, his back was to her and it looked like he was leaving.

"What the?" She wondered aloud.

"Kagome!" Came Inuyasha's frantic voice.

And then things clicked.

_'Is heleaving because of Inuyasha?'_ She wondered.

Inuyasha burst through the brush with Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Where is he?!" He demanded.

Kagome blinked.

"Where's that bastard Sesshomaru?" He clarified.

"He...left." Kagome offered slowly.

"Wha'dya mean he_ left_? What did he want?"

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly.

"He must have wanted something. I've picked up on his scent a lot lately, so no more wandering off on your own until I figure out what that bastard's up to."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha as he led her back towards their camp.


	3. A Thief Amongst Us

A/N: First of all…THANK YOU!! You guys are awesome! ;D Thanks for all of your reviews…I know these are short. They were written for a drabble contest and there's a word limit and…I'm to lazy to throw them all together. XD I'll post them quickly though…and when I get to the end of what I've already gotten done, things may get longer. We shall see. ;)

Title: A Thief Amongst Us  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Contest #64 Lose Theme  
Word Count: 246  
Rated: G  
Genre: Humor/General

Warnings: Eh...I don't think there's really anything to warn you about.

Summary: Kagome's lost something...where could it be?

Author's Note: Sequel to Me, My Stalker, and His Brother. ;P Written for Issekiea's Challenge #64: Lose.

**A THIEF AMONGST US**

"Seriously. How can someone lose something like that?!" Kagome hissed as she riffled through her backpack. "I know I put it back in here last night before I went to bed."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. "Maybe you just thought you did. Maybe it's in your sleeping bag."

Her friend's words did nothing to help her rising anger.

"Someone must have taken it out during the night." Kagome said dumping the contents of her backpack onto her sleeping bag. "That's the only explanation."

"Who would want that thing?" Inuyasha asked from his position next to the dieing campfire.

"I don't know...but it's definitely not here." Kagome answered with a huff.

_'No one here would have taken it. The only one that can read that well is Miroku and what would he want with it? I know I put it in my backpack though.'_

*** * ***

Several yards away Sesshomaru smirked, overhearing her ranting. No, the thing she sought was _definitely not_ hidden within her backpack any more. He looked down at the paperback book he held in his hand. The book was well warn and looked quite old . He had observed her reading it every night for the past week. She seemed to be quite immersed in it, so he decided it was worthy of a look. His fingertips brushed over the slightly raised lettering on the cover.

"_Forbidden_?" He read the title aloud, wondering just what type of book he held in his grasp.


	4. Thief Found

Title: Thief Found  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Contest #65 Trail Theme  
Word Count: 241  
Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/General

Warnings: Slight suggestiveness

Summary: Kagome finds out who stole her book.

Author's Note: Sequel to _A Thief Amongst Us_. Part 4 in the Aristocratic Stalker series.

**THIEF FOUND **

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, halting the group's progress of the morning.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he reached for Tetsusaiga.

"What's with that bastard lately?" He wondered aloud.

Kagome shook her head in confusion before her focus was drawn further up the trail. Sesshomaru was standing there, blocking their way.

"Wha'dya want?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh at this half brother's lack of finesse when it came to speaking.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"You're in our way ass hole!" Inuyasha shouted, stepping forward and unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"'Tis a poor warrior who can not slid a sword properly into its sheath." Sesshomaru said smoothly, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, actually taking a step backwards.

The rest of the group watched in confused silence until Kagome gasped with realization. Sesshomaru smirked slightly when she stepped forward, an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"It was you!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You stole my book."

"I did not _**steal **_it." He defended himself. "I simply wished to know what was so interesting within its pages that you feel compelled to read it until the pages fall from its binding."

Kagome's cheeks turned a deeper red.

"I must admit, I was surprised at what it's pages held."

"You read it?" Kagome groaned.

"Cover to cover." He replied, throughly enjoying her embarrassment.

"Just what's in this book of yours Kagome?" Miroku asked suggestively.


	5. Mortification Anyone?

Title: Mortification Anyone?  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Contest #66 Cost Theme  
Word Count: 231  
Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/General

Warnings: Eh...Sesshomaru's OOC.

Author's Note: Sequel to _Thief Found. Part _5 of the Aristocratic Stalker Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own the romance novel 'Forbidden'.

**MORTIFICATION ANYONE? **

Kagome wanted to crawl under a large boulder that sat just off the trail. She was beyond mortified. She had innocently indulged in the guilty pleasure of bringing a romance novel with her from home and look where it had gotten her. The cost was not worth its sinfully addicting smut she decided. She really wanted to slap the hint of a grin from Sesshomaru's face.

"I can't believe that you stole my book! Then read it!" She hissed.

"Borrowed." Sesshomaru corrected. "I borrowed it."

"Then can I have it back now? That is, if you're done teasing me about it."

"Can I borrow it when you get it back?" Miroku asked with a wide smile.

"Shut up Miroku!" Kagome and Sango echoed.

Sesshomaru held out the paperback book and Kagome stepped closer to retrieve it. He smiled as she ripped it from his grasp and held it at her side. She turned and started back towards her group.

"You are a fire in my blood, in my flesh, in my soul." He said softly.

Kagome stopped and whirled around.

"Yeah I get it! It's sappy and cheesy, but you know what? That's what makes it great!" She fumed. "How long are you planning on teasing me about it?"

"This Sesshomaru does not tease." He answered seriously.

Kagome was shocked into silence. She stood blinking at him with her mouth agape.


	6. Thoughts Of Revenge

Title: Thoughts of Revenge  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Contest #67 Catch Theme  
Word Count: 193  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Humor/General

Warnings: Eh...

Author's Note: Sequel to Mortification Anyone? Number 6 in the Aristocratic Stalker Series. This is the last of what I have ready to post. :( It's going to take me a few days to get something else together. Just wanted to give you a heads up. ;)

**THOUGHTS OF REVENGE**

_'This Sesshomaru does not tease. That liar. He teases Inuyasha all the time. That jerk!'_ Kagome seethed internally. _'And then just taking off like that after his smooth little comment. Ugh!'_

She kicked a defenseless pebble and watched it land a few yards up the trail. It did little to alleviate her frustration.

_'What if he really was serious?'_ She wondered for the tenth time that afternoon. _'Did he really mean what he said?' _She rolled her eyes at the thought. _'He's Sesshomaru the Ice Prince. He wouldn't actually mean something like that. It was just a silly line from a silly romance novel for Pete's sake! He's probably laughing it up right now about how gullible I was.'_

She kicked another small rock.

_'Next time Inuyasha catches his scent, I'm going to have him lead me to him so I can give him a piece of my mind.'_

She kicked another rock for emphasis.

"If you keep kicking rocks, they're eventually going to join forces and exact revenge." Miroku gently teased from her right side.

"I have my own revenge to exact against a certain demon lord." She mumbled under her breath.


	7. Secret Dreams

Title: Secret Dreams

Installment #: 7  
Prompt: Wash  
Word Count: 206  
Rated: T

Warnings: ???

**Author's Note:** Here we go...this is gonna be a long one. First of all, I know that I said these would be longer. I lied. I'm having way more brain waves with them being short then trying to stretch them out. So I'll be sticking with the 150-350 word counts. I took my time in posting this so that I could have a plethora of installments stacked up for you guys. :) Now, do y'all want to hear something funny? Okay then! :D I'd been trying to come up with something for a continuation for this and couldn't come up with a starting point. (that's not the funny part) I finally figured out that it was because I didn't have a prompt to start with. Ack! So, me being the genius that I am, took my latest copy of Racer-X magazine and closed my eyes and randomly pointed at some words. Awesome no? So this was my first blind prompt...sit. I laughed and laughed at the irony. Then decided it would be to easy and picked another.

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #7

**Secret Dreams**

Kagome dipped below the surface of the warm water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. After re-surfacing she wiped the water from her eyes and quickly scanned the surrounding area. Then quietly chided herself for being paranoid before going back to the task of washing her hair.

They hadn't come across Sesshomaru at all since he had returned her book three days before. Yet, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She thought the situation was almost comical at times. Here she was being stalked by the ultimate predator. She even had the advantages of her miko powers and having a hanyou in her group, but that didn't mean they always knew if he was there.

At night she was tormented by dreams of romantic scenes involving the demon lord currently following her around the countryside. Her imagination ran wild with scenarios involving their less then likely parring. They were wrong for each other on _so_ many levels, but that was what made her fantasy even better.

She would fall asleep after reading about the romantic adventures of Duncan and Amber and couldn't help but be lulled into her own. Oh, if Sesshomaru had only known what he had started.


	8. Some Answers Please!

Title: Some Answers Please!!

Installment #: 8  
Prompt: Suffer  
Word Count: 277  
Rated: T

Warnings: Inuyasha's potty-mouth.

Author's Note: Thought that we needed to see what he was thinking.

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #8

**Some Answers Please!!**

Sesshomaru was going to suffer. Oh yes. If it was the last thing he did, Inuyasha was going to make his half brother pay for whatever it was that he had done to Kagome to cause her sudden change in behavior.

She would often stare off into space and day dream about Lord knows what. He could carry on a ten minute conversation with her and her only response would be, "Yeah. Okay. Whatever you want." no matter what the conversation's subject had been. At one point, just to check to see if she was listening, he told her that he and Miroku were lovers and were planning on running away together. Her response and been the same half-hearted one that she had been giving the last four days. Whenever he would tell the group to stop because he had caught scent of Sesshomaru she looked excited at the prospect of seeing him. Frickin' excited! Something was going on behind his back and he didn't like it one bit.

He was positive that the two hadn't had any contact with one another since the incident with Kagome's piece of crap book. What the hell was in that thing anyway?! Kagome now guarded the thing more closely then she did the jewel shards. The way that Miroku pestered her about borrowing it made Inuyasha wonder if he really wanted to know what it's dingy pages held.

With a frustrated sigh he looked over the campfire to the pile of blankets that Kagome was sleeping under. His eyes narrowed when he caught the sound her of whimpering in her sleep slightly. Just what the fuck was going on?!


	9. Silent Watcher

Title: Silent Watcher

Installment #: 9  
Prompt: Trouble  
Word Count: 323

Author's Note: Because we can't leave out what he's thinking...

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #9

**Silent Watcher**

Sesshomaru sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew the act wouldn't prevent the headache he felt coming on dissipate, but he did it anyway. The thoughts of a certain miko continually invaded his mind, causing him nothing but trouble. He hadn't shown himself around the miko's group for several days, but he was never more then a few yards away. He grinned at the pathetic hanyou's lack of attentiveness. Sure, occasionally he would let the fool _**think**_ he'd sensed him, but it was for his own amusement. Plus he wanted to gage the miko's reaction. The first afternoon, and well into the second day, she was obviously angry about his little stunt on the trail. He couldn't help but taunt her. She was so cute when she was riled up. He hated the fact that he was reduced to using such words as 'cute'.

How had he managed to wind up in this predicament continued to allude him. He had followed her to the hot spring that first day by coincidence. Or so he told himself. Then borrowing her novel was nothing more then curiosity on his part. Once he had read it, he found himself wondering why she would read such nonsense. Deciding to tease her a bit about it, he had chose his words carefully when confronted by Inuyasha. She reacted almost immediately with embarrassment, which had caused him some measure of joy. She hadn't wanted her companions to know what her book contained. He was fairly certain that none, with the exception of the monk, had figured it out yet.

In the last few days however, the miko had changed. She no longer held a feeling of hostility in her aura. In fact, if he had to place a word to what he felt from her now it would be...lust?

_'How intriguing.'_ He thought as he watched the group set their camp for the evening.


	10. Another Meeting Of Follower And Followed

Title: Another Meeting Of Follower And Followed

Installment #: 10  
Prompt: Invite  
Word Count: 348

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #10

**Another Meeting Of Follower And Followed**

As Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag she felt a somewhat familiar presence press against her senses. She gasped when she realized it was Sesshomaru and whipped her head around to see if Inuyasha had sensed him as well. Inuyasha sprung to his feet and unsheathed Tetsusaiga in one swift motion.

"Stay here." He ordered.

He took off into the surrounding woods leaving the rest of the group looking at one another in silence. They returned to the task of setting camp taking more care to notice their surroundings then before.

Once Inuyasha was a sizable distance from the tiny camp, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to approach Kagome. He stepped into the camp as if he belonged there, startling the four remaining inhabitants.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered.

He gave a slight nod of his head and watched the monk and female demon slayer from the corner of his eye. They made no moves towards him, opting to wait for him to make the first move.

_'Fools.'_ He thought.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her voice somewhat stronger then before.

Her scent however, gave away the fact that she was quite flustered. She hadn't made any hostile moves towards him and he took that as a silent invitation. He fought back a smirk as he moved closer and her breathing and heart beat increased. She took a few cautious steps back before her feet became entangled in her sleeping bag and she fell back onto her butt with an 'ooff'. Sesshomaru shook his head and held his hand out towards her. She gawked up at him for a moment before she took his offered hand and let him pull her to her feet. The contact left her skin tingling, a light blush across her cheeks, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"...thanks." She mumbled.

He inclined his head slightly.

"...what are you-" She began.

"I have come to ask something of you miko." He said smoothly.

Kagome waited for him to continue. Thoughts racing through her mind as to what he would ask.


	11. An Interesting Encounter

Title: An Interesting Encounter

Installment #: 11  
Prompt: Reading  
Word Count: 359

**Author's Note:** I know!! 9 words over on the word count. Ahhhhhhhh! The world is going to end!! Run! Run for your lives! :snicker: Why is it that I doubt any of you are _that_ concerned with there being 9 extra words??? Hmm. Since it's not like this is really for any competition...guess I'll let it slip. ;) Now don't go tellin' anyone. Haha.

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #11

**An Interesting Encounter**

"...a...question?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"You want...to ask _me_...a question?" She asked pointing to Sesshomaru then herself.

"Correct." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

Was it so difficult for her to believe that he wished to ask her something? She sputtered a few times, bringing her hand to cover her mouth before she burst into laughter.

"I'm s...sorry, but...it's just...me?" She asked between gasps for air.

Sesshomaru waited for her to compose herself before he spoke.

"There is no other individual whom can answer this question."

Kagome remained silent as she again desperately tried to figure out what he might ask her. Her mind then switched gears and she wondered who had switched bodies with him. He was acting so strange and completely out of character. He had attempted to kill her on numerous occasions and now he was standing in front of her, going to ask her something as if they were close friends and this sort of thing happened all the time. Okay. Maybe that was a _slight_ embellishment of the situation, but it was still _really_ weird.

"Uh...okay. What is it?" She asked timidly.

"I wish for you to enlighten me as to why you choose to waste your time reading that nonsense in that book of yours."

"_That's_ what your question was?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Well," She started. "Because...it's romantic?" She asked as if the answer needed his approval.

_'Is he really asking my this?!'_ She screamed in her mind.

"And you find this enjoyable?" He asked after a moment.

"It's...stuff like that doesn't really happen. It's kind of fun to get caught up in the story." She blushed and looked away. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this."

"Why?" He asked.

"It's embarrassing." She huffed.

"Hn."

_'Interesting.'_ He thought. _'Although, I doubt it is the romance she is embarrassed about.'_

"Sonuvabitch!" Inuyasha cursed loudly.

Kagome turned towards the trees where his voice came from and when she turned back to Sesshomaru, he was gone. She looked to Sango and Miroku as Inuyasha burst into camp.

"That was..." Miroku started.

"Interesting." Sango finished.


	12. Under Pressure

Title: Under Pressure

Installment #: 12  
Prompt: Pressure  
Word Count: 376

Author's Note: Eep! Over again! This was a larger margin this time too. 26 words this time. Maybe I should consider lengthening the word count? Something to think about anyway. :D

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #12

**Under Pressure**

"I _know_ he was here." Inuyasha yelled.

"Who?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Don't give me that shit again! Sesshomaru. He was here." He spat before turning to Miroku and Sango for conformation.

Miroku shrugged off the silent question while Sango shook her head. Neither of them had a clue what was going on with the daiyoukai, but Kagome didn't seem to be all that bothered with his presence so they decided to stay silent on the subject.

"You're all nuts!! He _was_ here. I can even smell him on you!" He shouted, turning to Kagome again.

His eyes went wide with realization of what his words could mean. Sure, she wasn't _totally_ covered in that bastard's stench, but they had obviously had some kind of contact. Kagome watched as several emotions passed across Inuyasha's face. It had started with anger, then shock, and now it was back to anger. She didn't want to say anything to him because she knew he'd run off looking for a fight. And she _sure as hell_ wasn't going to tell him about all the fantasizing she'd been doing about Sesshomaru lately. That could remain her little secret.

"Look! He wasn't here for anything. He just...passed through." She said suddenly.

"Just passed through? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"He just happened to walk through camp." Kagome continued.

"Then why do you smell like him?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I uh...tripped and he helped me up." She smiled for two reasons. One, this was the first thing she's said in the last five minutes that wasn't a lie and two, she could distinctly remember the sensations she had been left with after he touched her hand.

"There is no way that's true." Inuyasha said laughing.

Kagome huffed and turned away from him. He continued to laugh as he watched her sit down on her sleeping bag. His laughter died a moment later when she threw her shoe at him, causing him to curse loudly. Something was up between Kagome and his idiot half brother. The pressure to figure out just what this something was...was enough to drive him to thoughts of ripping that bastard limb from limb just for looking at _his_ Kagome.


	13. A Few Hours For Things To Sink In

Title: A Few Hours For Things To Sink In

Installment #: 13  
Prompt: Fooling  
Word Count: 377

Author's Note: Okay so, this word count thing is getting a little out of control. I sort of like having the boundary, but if the idea I have at the moment I'm writing is going to put me over that 350 word limit...so be it. ;P I didn't think you'd all mind that much...I know you want longer chapters, but this story is basically being dictated by the prompts, so that's a little hard. I promise to keep the updates close together! (that's going to come back and bite me in the ass...I can feel it)

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #13

**A FEW HOURS FOR THINGS TO SINK IN**

She wasn't fooling anyone who had been there to witness her unusual encounter with Sesshomaru. Kagome was disappointed. Part of her had really wished that the Lord of the West had shown up to whisk her away in some wonderfully romantic way. But he hadn't. He'd asked her why she chose to read the genera of books she did.

_'Maybe he'll come back for me.' _She thought.

She let out a long, depressed sigh as reality set in.

_'Sesshomaru won't come for me.'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_'Ugh! This is unbearable!'_ Inuyasha thought.

All Kagome had done in the last twelve hours was mope around camp. He'd suggested they take the following day off from shard hunting, thinking it would brighten her spirits, but it hadn't effected her in the least!

_'I can't deal with this!'_ He thought as he paced.

He turned to Miroku suddenly.

"I'm gonna go check something out. You stay here and don't let Sesshomaru within a hundred feet of this camp. Got it?"

"And just how, pray tell, do you expect me to stand a chance against Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, knowing that Inuyasha was likely running off to find Kikyo.

"I don't know! Use your damn sutras or something." Inuyasha bit out before brushing past Miroku and heading into the forest.

Even though they couldn't see him anymore, the group could still hear Inuyasha cursing as he pushed his way through the dense brush. Miroku gave Kagome a weak smile, wondering how after such a short period of time, she had managed to find an interest in Sesshomaru. It wasn't as if he'd been the nicest guy in the world towards her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru had noticed Kagome's depressed state. It had been impossible not to when she was not her usual cheery self. Plus the fact that he had never really left the area after their little meeting. He was tempted to laugh when he heard Inuyasha's warning to the monk not to let him within one hundred feet of the camp. He was already well within _that_ boundary. And even though he felt he was above such actions, he silently cheered when Inuyasha left the camp. Now he could approach her again. Hopefully she wouldn't remain so melancholy after his visit this time.


	14. Nothing Else Matters

Title: Nothing Else Matters

Installment #: 14  
Prompt: New  
Word Count: 430

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #14

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

Sesshomaru slowly moved towards the campsite. He let his youkai press against Kagome's senses to gage what her reaction might be to his presence. He heard her gasp and could just barely make out the movement of her looking around at the surrounding forest through the trees that currently separated them. He was relieved when he failed to detect any signs of fear coming from her. Deciding that he had made the both of them wait long enough, he stepped from the tree line and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Kagome gasped when she felt a familiar presence somewhere close by. She looked around knowing that _he_ would show himself soon, but where? On her fifth pass of the tree-line, her eyes met his. He was standing just inside their little clearing, waiting.

_'He came.'_ She thought excitedly. _'Hold on.'_ She chided herself. _'He might not be here for what I'm hoping for. Maybe he wants to borrow my book again.'_

When she started laughing Sesshomaru wondered what had caused her to do so. Surely it couldn't be from him standing there. She quickly covered her mouth, giving him the impression that she hadn't meant to laugh. He took a step towards her and she in turn, took a step towards him. They stopped when they were no more then a foot apart from one another, neither paying attention to the other two occupants of the campsite.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Miko." He replied, refraining from using her name mostly out of habit.

Silence fell between the two as they simply looked at one another.

"Would you accompany me?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Accompany you...where?" Kagome asked, torn between being slightly afraid and jumping into his arms and screaming 'yes'.

"Not far from here." He answered vaguely. "I will not keep you long and no harm shall befall you." He added as an afterthought.

Kagome weighed out her options. What if he wanted to hurt her and he was just saying that so she would go with him? No. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to do something like that. If he had wanted to hurt her he would have done it already. And he wouldn't have bothered with conversing with her first either. She nodded tentatively and gave a slight smile. He nodded his approval of her answered and reached for her hand. Kagome's eyes widened with shock when his hand wrapped around her own and gently pulled her towards him.

_'This is new.'_ She thought as she walked slightly behind him.


	15. Lost In You

Title: Lost In You

Installment #: 15  
Prompt: Trust  
Word Count: 366

Author's Note: Warning! Sesshomaru's OOC. Like BIG TIME. (as if he hasn't been throughout this entire fic?)

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #15

**LOST IN YOU**

True to his word, they didn't walk far. He stopped in another small clearing only far enough from her camp so they wouldn't be overheard. She frowned when he let go of her hand, but quickly averted her gaze to the little clearing. It was beautiful. The sun was set, but there was a soft glow of early evening. There were tiny wildflowers that even though their colors were muted, were vivid. And their fragrance was intoxicating. It was so romantic. Kagome smiled at the thought.

_'Is he...'_ She wondered hopefully until he turned towards her, sending all other thoughts out the window.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked when he noticed her smile.

She shook her head softly.

"This place is beautiful."

He looked around the clearing as if seeing it for the first time before turning back to Kagome. She blushed and looked away.

"To me you are as beautiful as dawn after a long winter's night." He said carefully, breaking the silence.

Kagome giggled softly and shook her head.

"Quoting my book again?" She teased.

He allowed a rare smile to cross his face.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He questioned. "Some dark warrior to come across your path and fill your life with this...romance you speak of?"

"It's really going to suck when I wake up."

His eyebrows raised at her odd statement.

"You believe you are sleeping?" He asked amused.

"I have to be." She answered. "Firstly, you're showing some interest in something other then yourself. And second, it's me that you're suddenly showing an interest in."

"This is no dream Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he reached out to pull her into his arms. "It is as real as you and I breath."

Kagome looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. She wanted so badly to trust him. She wanted for this to be real. He sensed her uneasiness and gently pulled her hand into his own once more. He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. Kagome sighed.

"Are you saying that you are my dark warrior?" She asked looking up from his lips.

"If you wish it." He answered.

"More then anything."

**A/N:** I know! Too short. But I have to ask. Is it just me or is this _a lot_ like _Of Lords And Ladies_??? I guess when I think of romance, this is what happens. :9


	16. Maybe I Should Stay Here

Title: Maybe I Should Stay Here

Installment #: 16  
Prompt: First  
Word Count: 371

Author's Note: Can't. See. Through. All of. The. Fluff! ;)

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #16

**MAYBE I SHOULD STAY HERE**

As Sesshomaru leaned in towards Kagome she couldn't help but think of how this was _so much_ better then the books portrayed it to be. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Kagome's hands found their way around Sesshomaru's neck and he pulled her as close as his armor would allow. When he gently bit her lip asking for more, she tentatively allowed him what he was seeking. The kiss remained slow, with Kagome unsure of herself and Sesshomaru not wanting to move to quickly. This was what he'd wanted. Her here in his arms, losing himself in her embrace. It had been a huge blow to his pride to admit it, but he had done it. He wasn't sure how or why he had become infatuated with the young miko, and right now, he didn't care. He finally had her in his arms.

Kagome pulled away from him with a soft whimper. Her breathing was slightly labored, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips swollen. Her eyes opened lazily and met his gaze. His eyes were that same deep gold color they had been so many days before on the trail.

_'So it wasn't my fear.'_ She thought absently.

He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her to him once more.

"Your companions will wonder what has happened to you." He said softly.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to go back. Not yet.

"Can't we just stay here?" She asked hopeful.

"No. You must return before Inuyasha."

Kagome wanted to curse.

_'Stupid Inuyasha! I feel like he's my overprotective father keeping me locked up in my bedroom. It's not fair! He's probably off with Kikyo anyway.' _

"Kagome, I will come back for you." Sesshomaru said suddenly, scattering her thoughts.

"When?" She quietly demanded.

"Soon." He promised.

He captured her lips in a brief kiss, before taking her hand and leading her back in the direction of her camp. He led her into the clearing before squeezing her hand and then he left. Kagome turned to watch him leave, still stunned at the night's events. Unconsciously, she lifted her hand and pressed her fingers to her lips. They still tingled from their first kiss. She smiled. Their _first_ kiss. Her _first_ kiss.


	17. The Memory Remains

A/N: Hi all! So this is the last one for a little while…I know. Sadness. But I just have WAY to much going on and poor Dirt needs to get finished. I wanted to take a second and say YAY and Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I've received on this fic. It started out as nothing and now it's an out of control, rampaging though the streets, fluffy thing. ;D I also want to say thanks for understanding the shorter word limit thing. Since time and time again lately, I've blown my own set word limit, I've decided that I won't really keep one in mind. If the prompt causes me to write something that's 300 words so be it. If it happens to be 1000 words….yay for you. Haha. I had the whole word thing in place to keep this story under control…as you can see, it didn't help. Lol. So again, it's going to be a little while before I have anything new on this. Maybe a week…maybe a month. Only time will tell. :P

Title: The Memory Remains

Installment #: 17  
Prompt: Performance  
Word Count: 486

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #17

**THE MEMORY REMAINS**

Kagome quietly turned around and walked over to the fire before sitting down next to Sango and across from Miroku. Her two friends shared a questioning look before Sango cleared her throat.

"Um...what did Sesshomaru want?" She asked trying not to sound nosy.

Kagome continued to stare at the fire with a smile plastered on her face.

"Kagome?" Sango asked touching her arm.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked turning to look at her.

"What did Sesshomaru want?" She repeated.

"Oh...nothing." Kagome answered with a lopsided grin.

_'Obviously that's not true.'_ Sango thought.

"Then why do you continue to smile even though he's not here?" Miroku asked slyly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and halfheartedly mumbled, "Pervert." Sango laughed at her lack-luster performance.

"Kagome, this is the happiest you've been since earlier this morning. Something good _must have_ happened." Sango pointed out.

Kagome turned her attention back to Sango. This was her one and only opportunity to speak about what had happened between her and Sesshomaru. She smiled and grabbed Sango's hand before standing and pulling Sango up to join her.

"We need to go fill the water bottles." Kagome announced.

"Uh...now?" Sango asked.

"It's dark. Wouldn't that task be easier to complete in the daylight?" Miroku asked.

"What if we run out during the night?" Kagome argued as she gathered her two water bottles.

"Then I will accompany you to make sure you're safe." Miroku said as he began to stand.

"No. No." Kagome said shaking her head. "We'll be okay. We won't be long."

Sango grabbed her and Miroku's water bottles before following Kagome out of the campsite. They walked for roughly fifteen minutes before coming to a small creek. The two knelt down at the water's edge and began filling the water bottles. Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Sango spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason why we're filling the water bottles now?"

Kagome capped her first water bottle and set it down before she looked up at Sango smiling.

"It was...incredible."

"What was?" Sango asked.

"Being with him." Kagome said as she fidgeted slightly. "And kissing him." She added quietly.

"You kissed him?!" Sango squealed uncharacteristically. "Kagome! What happened?"

"Shhh!" Kagome half giggled. "We were there and we just...kissed."

"Something _had_ to have led up to that. This is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about. Oh...Inuyasha's going to have a fit."

"He's just going to have to get over it." Kagome said bitterly.

There was no way she was going to let him come in between her and Sesshomaru. She didn't know where their relationship was going, but she wasn't going to let him ruin the little bit of romance in her life.

"Does this have something to do with that book you have?" Sango asked as she gathered her, now full, water bottles.

"You could say that." Kagome answered smiling.


	18. Suspicious Minds

Title: Suspicious Minds

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Ready (dokuga contest's weekly perfection #31)  
Genre: General

Rating: M (being generous)

Warnings: An angry hanyou and a hint of profanity.  
Word Count: 400

Summary: (CU) Inuyasha realizes Kagome had been with Sesshomaru in his absence.

A/N:Installment #18 of _Aristocratic Stalker_. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme #31: Ready.

Just for you Inuwhisperer ;) It's been awhile and I thank you for reminding me that I had left this fic hanging for **FAR** too long. ;P

Aristocratic Stalker Series

Installment #18

**Suspicious Minds**

Inuyasha returned to camp well after dark that evening. It didn't take too much imagination for his companions to figure out that he had likely been with Kikyo. And for the first time in a long time, Kagome could have cared less. Her lack of hostility towards him for sneaking off to see Kikyo bothered Inuyasha. He could tell that Sesshomaru had been close to the camp and that pissed him off. The fact that Kagome reeked of his half-brother set him over the edge. He stomped his way over to Miroku and grabbed him by the front of his robes, hauling him to his feet.

"I thought I told you not to let that bastard near camp." He growled, his face inches from Miroku's.

"I didn't. He was never in the camp." Miroku replied calmly. It was true. Sesshomaru never actually set foot into the camp. He had never stepped past the forest's edge.

"Then explain to me how Kagome's got his filthy scent all over her." He pointed behind him at where Kagome had been sitting.

"Maybe you're mistaken." Miroku mused.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Apparently Miroku and Sango were now in on whatever it was that was going on behind his back. Kagome slowly made her way closer to Inuyasha. She cautiously reached her hand out, gently gripping his shoulder. He shrugged it off, let go of Miroku, and turned to face her in one harsh movement.

"Calm down." Kagome whispered.

"Not until someone tells me what the hell is going on. I know he was near you tonight!" Kagome took a step back reflexively at the harshness in his tone. "What have you done Kagome?"

"What have _I_ done?" She asked incredulously. "I can't _believe_ you just asked me that. What have _you_ done Inuyasha? Where were _you_ tonight?"

"That's not the point. You-"

"You're right. It's not. I don't care anymore." Kagome said quickly, cutting across him.

Miroku stepped between the two, placing a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"I think you should both calm down." He said in a soothing tone.

"I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on around here and someone's going to tell me now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome-"

Everyone's heads wiped to the left. There just beyond the tree line, was Sesshomaru.

"Are you ready?" He asked, confusing everyone except for Kagome.


	19. Aristocratic Savior

Title: Aristocratic Savior  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Bleak (weekly perfection #32)  
Genre: General

Rating: T

Warnings: Bah...nothing.  
Word Count: 200

Summary: (CU) Things escalate when Kagome makes a decision.

A/N: Installment #19 of Aristocratic Stalker. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #32 Theme: Bleak

***Aristocratic Savior***

The evening had been looking quite bleak before Sesshomaru had spoken. At least that was the case for Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand...his despair had just begun. When Kagome smiled and took a few steps towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"She's not going anywhere." He growled.

Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha anger written all over her face.

"You can't tell me what to do." She spat.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between Kagome and himself, stepping slightly in front of her as Inuyasha started towards her.

"Get out of the way Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said warningly.

"I think not." Sesshomaru replied narrowing his eyes slightly. "If she wishes to leave, you will not interfere."

"She's not leaving." Inuyasha insisted, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru's hand found it's way to the hilt of his own sword as he prepared for Inuyasha to make the first move. Miroku touched Inuyasha's shoulder carefully.

"I think it would be best to let lady Kagome go if it's what she wants." He suggested softly.

"There's no way that's what she wants!"

"That's _exactly_ what I want." Kagome said forcefully.

"... you... you don't mean that." He said shaken by her statement.


	20. Choices

Title: Choices  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Rely (weekly perfection #33)  
Genre: General

Rating: T (I suppose)

Warnings: Not a thing ;P  
Word Count: 300

Summary: (CU) Kagome makes her decision and forces Inuyasha to accept it.

A/N: Installment #20 of Aristocratic Stalker. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #33 'Rely' Theme.

I'm not entirely sure when the next update for AS will be. I was planning on keeping a few installments 'waiting in the wings' so I could post several of them closer together. This is the last one that I have (as of today…things may change) Anyhoo, just wanted to throw out there that this might be if for a little while.

**Choices**

"I do." Kagome answered, her voice softer then before.

Most of her anger had dissipated when she heard the hurt in Inuyasha's voice. Sesshomaru's features hardened when Inuyasha's aura relaxed slightly. Inuyasha was relying on Kagome feeling responsible for his pain in order to convince her to stay and it was beginning to work.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his voice raw.

"I just..." She trailed off as she focused on Sesshomaru's shoulder in front of her. "I want to."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha shouted causing Kagome to flinch. "You don't even know him. He's probably going to kill you as soon as you leave."

"No he won't." Kagome could have almost laughed at the absurdness of his last comment. "He would never-"

"How could you know that?! That's what he does. He kills things Kagome."

Kagome shook her head.

"You're wrong." Kagome said her voice taking a hard edge once more as she stepped forward to stand at Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Inuyasha attempted to step forward too, but Miroku gripped his shoulder holding him in place.

"It's not as though she's leaving us forever Inuyasha." Miroku said taking on the role of peace-maker once again. "I'm sure she'll return to us. We have jewel shards to find after all."

Kagome nodded in agreement waiting for Inuyasha's next ridiculously stupid reason for her not to go with Sesshomaru. Honestly, it was none of his business.

"She shouldn't be leaving to begin with." He grumbled shrugging out from under Miroku's grip and giving Sesshomaru an angry glare.

Deciding that there had been enough unnecessary arguing for the evening Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha to look up at Sesshomaru.

"Can we leave?" She asked softly, pulling his attention from Inuyasha's aggressive stance.

"Of course." He answered taking her hand in his.


	21. Straight From The Pages

Title: Straight From The Pages

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #76-Fern

Word Count: 779

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Installment 21 of Aristocratic Stalker. Written for 100colors prompt #76-Fern. **Thanks for the nudge Sugar0o! ;3 This is just for you!!**

**

* * *

**

Aristocratic Stalker

*Installment 21*

Straight From The Pages

* * *

Kagome was unsure of just how long she and Sesshomaru had been walking since he had taken her hand and led her from the camp. It had hurt to leave Inuyasha behind, but he had hurt her in the same way in the past. If not worse. She had never had anyone to run off to when he left her. He had always had Kikyo. They walked in silence, following a moonlit trail. Kagome didn't ask where they were going. It didn't matter. It wasn't difficult for her to absolutely trust him, it was just a little confusing as to where that feeling had come from though. In the past week they had gone from enemies to…whatever they were now. She blushed. Would they become lovers? It all was happening so fast. Though, that was how things worked in her romance novels. And if he was solely basing what she would like, what she thought was romance, from that then…Lord only knew _where_ or _how fast_ their relationship would go. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and Kagome barely avoided running into him.

"What is it?" She asked nervously, pressing herself closer to his back and gripping his hand a little tighter. _Had Inuyasha followed them?_

"We are here." He said smoothly.

Kagome peered around his arm to see just where 'here' was. She blinked. The scene before her was straight out of her well-worn book. Or at least how she had always _imagined_ it would look. There was a well-sized meadow that was bordered on every side but one by the dense forest, creating the feeling of complete seclusion. On the side where the forest thinned out slightly, there was a wide river. The moonlight shone down on it, creating a shimmering reflection on it's slow moving surface. Ferns and wild flowers grew abundantly at it's edge and through out the meadow. Fireflies hovered lazily above the river and the tall sweet grass that swayed gently in the soft summer breeze. In the furthest corner of the meadow sat a small cottage-like house, completely made of stone, with a thatch roof.

"Is that?" Kagome began.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered her unfinished question. "Come."

He laced his fingers within her own and started making his way through the knee-high grass. As they approached the house Kagome could get a better look at it, thanks to the moon nearly being full. The building had obviously been there for some time judging by the stone's weather-warn appearance. They stepped from the grass and onto a narrow path of pebbles that led to the front door. There were two windows that Kagome could see from this side, both were covered in cloth. Sesshomaru reached for the thin wooden door and Kagome gripped his arm with her free hand.

"Does someone live here?" She asked, hesitant to just barge into someone else's home.

"No. No one has lived her in many years." He pushed open the door.

It squeaked in protest, from years of disuse. He guided her through the doorway and then stopped.

"Wait here." He instructed then slipped his hand from hers.

Kagome waited, uncomfortable with the darkness of the interior and missing the comfort Sesshomaru's hand had provided. She hugged herself, though she wasn't cold, eager for Sesshomaru to return from whatever he had left her to do. There was the sound of seal hitting flint, and then a spark of light. It grew slowly into a glow as Sesshomaru lit a candle. He moved about the room slowly, lighting candle after candle until there were over a dozen lit. The room was bathed in a soft glow allowing Kagome to take everything in. There was a small rickety looking table, one unsteady looking chair, a larger table that sat under one of the windows with a stone basin upon it, and a large sleeping mat on the opposite side, under the other window. Kagome stared, transfix by the sleeping mat. It was the only thing in the little house that didn't look like it had been sitting there for the last fifty years. She blushed for the second time that evening. Had Sesshomaru brought it here?

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking the silence of the tiny room.

"Huh? Oh! …no." She stammered.

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Do not worry yourself over Inuyasha."

"I…" Kagome began. How could she tell him that she wasn't concerned about Inuyasha at the moment? No, the fact that they were alone, in a beautiful meadow, in a tiny little cottage, the room glowing with candle light… That held priority in her mind at the moment.


	22. Baby Steps

Title: Baby Steps

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #98-_Writer's Choice_: Moss

Word Count: 607

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Written for 100colors prompt #98-Writer's Choice [moss] The 22nd installment of Aristocratic Stalker.

* * *

**Aristocratic Stalker**

***Installment 22***

**Baby Steps**

* * *

Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome before letting her go. He watched her carefully, attempting to figure out what she was thinking. If she wasn't concerned with the hanyou…? The realization then hit him. It was _him_. They were alone, in a secluded place. He smiled.

"Come with me." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the door.

Once outside he pulled her along until they were at the water's edge. This section of the river was accessible by either a large boulder, that gently sloped into a deep area of the river, or a sandy shore. He opted for the boulder. He stepped out onto it's large flat surface and stopped, letting Kagome's hand slip from his. She stood a few feet behind him, confused until he began to take off his armor.

"Are you, um…" She began.

"Going in the river?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes. So are you."

"Me? No. I-"

"What is wrong?""Well," She said with a certain amount of sarcasm, placing her hands on her hips. _Wasn't it obvious what the problem was? "_I'm a girl and you're _very much _a guy."

"I fail to see the problem."

She held an open palm towards the dark water.

"We can't just _go in_. I mean, you'd see me naked."

"Hn."

Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes. That calculating, devious, almost lecherous look. He freed himself of his armor and began shedding the rest of this clothing.

"Whoa. Wait." Kagome squeaked as she whipped around.

"You are being ridiculous." He sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

'_Sesshomaru doesn't laugh.' _Kagome thought then heard him slip into the water. "Is it okay for me to turn around now?" She asked warily.

"You never had to turn your back on me to begin with." He said amused as she cautiously looked over her shoulder then turned to face him.

Kagome tried not to stare, she really did, but with him standing there just above waist deep in the water, his hair lazily flowing with the current, the moonlight causing his flawless skin to almost glow, knowing he was half naked… She couldn't help it. When her eyes finally made it from his chest to his face and she saw his confident grin, she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Are you coming in on your own, or will I have to come obtain you?" He asked amused with how flustered she became with the question.

"No. No! Um… Turn around."

He didn't want to. He didn't _have to_, but he did. If for nothing more then to make her feel more comfortable. Kagome waited while he slowly turned around, then closed her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Sesshomaru heard the rustle of fabric as she pulled her top over her head, then slipped out of her skirt. Several seconds passes without a sound.

"Miko?"

"Don't you _dare _turn around!" She said quickly. "I'm just- Is it cold?"

"No." As he answered he heard her take her first step into the water.

"Oh!" She gasped. "It's actually warm."

"There is a hot spring further up the river. May I turn around now?" He briefly thought about how ridiculous it was that he was asking.

"…" She hesitated, slipping into the water until it was up to her chin. "Yeah."

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm _in _the water." She pointed out. "Naked." She added under her breath.

"Yes." He agreed, amused. It was essential for her to get over this shyness.


	23. In Your Arms

Title: In Your Arms

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #46-Pine

Word Count: 369

Rating: M

Author's Notes: The 23rd installment of Aristocratic staler. Written for 100colors prompt #46 - Pine

* * *

**Aristocratic Stalker**

***Installment 23***

**In Your Arms**

* * *

Kagome remained up to her chin in the water while Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, with nothing more between them then the dark water. She had to keep her eyes off him or she was going to go insane. She looked up at the stars clinging to the tops of the high pine trees. She was so caught up in the beauty of the night and her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Sesshomaru had moved until his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a standing position. She squeaked with surprise and stiffened in his arms.

"I have no intention of hurting you." He said amused.

"No I, I don't think that you would. I just- I haven't- This is all new and so fast and-"

"Shh." He said pressing a finger against her lips to stop her babbling. "It will be okay."

She nodded without knowing why, lost in his intense gaze. His hand moved so that he was cupping her chin as he dipped his head. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss and was not disappointed when his soft lips met her own. She relaxed in his hold, completely melting into his kiss. She became bolder as the kiss intensified, allowing her hands to glide over his sculpted chest and abdomen. His hands tangled in her damp hair but as her hands continued to wander, his slipped down to grip her hips, pulling her flush against him and allowing her to feel his need for her. She pulled away from the kiss with a soft gasp, her cheeks turning a delicate pink.

"Will you lie with me on this night?" He asked and though her mind was hazy, she didn't miss that his question was also a quote.

She smiled and kissed his jaw line.

"Take me on this night, dark warrior, and I shall be yours completely. Body and soul."

He scooped her up into his arms and soundlessly stepped from the water. The cool summer breeze caused Kagome to cuddle into his hold, Goosebumps rapidly forming on her skin. Though she never felt the motion of his hurried movements, they were inside the cottage in a matter of seconds.


	24. By The Candlelight

Title: By The Candlelight

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #20-Golden/ Citrus_Taste #7-Romantic Night

Word Count: 682

Rating: MA

Author's Notes: The 24th installment of Aristocratic Stalker. Written for 100colors prompt #20-Golden and Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt #7-Romantic Night.

* * *

**Aristocratic Stalker**

***Installment 24***

**By The Candlelight**

* * *

The candles still shone, casting shadows across the tiny cottage. She whimpered at the loss of his warmth as he gently lay her down on the sleeping mat, the rich fabric coverings cool against her heated flesh. He hovered over her taking in the site of her. It was the first time that he'd had an unhindered view of her. She was breathtaking. Her skin glowed, the lingering water droplets made it look as if she was covered in a sparkling dust. Her hair fanned out beneath her head like a dark halo. She shivered and he leaned down to kiss her. She pressed one hand against his chest, while her opposite arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close. She was completely lost in him, her thoughts turning into the consistency of thick honey. He was intoxicated with her taste and needed more. He pulled away from her lips only to kiss her neck, then lower, to her breasts. She tensed slightly and a fresh new wave of nervousness hit his senses. He slowed down trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts. She sighed and relaxed slightly so he moved to her left breast, taking it's pebbled peak in his mouth. A moan escaped her lips and her hands fisted in his long silver tresses. He lingered there for a while before moving to the neglected breast to pay it equal homage.

"Sesshomaru-" She whimpered as he gently raked a fang over her sensitive nipple.

He slowly moved his hand down her side, memorizing her every curve, finally coming to a rest at her thigh, then made the return journey. He returned then to her sweet lips to kiss her languidly before trailing kisses and soft bites down her abdomen. He gently bit her inner thigh and with a moan, her legs eased apart. His eyes closed as he momentarily had a fight with his instincts. He could not lose control. He moved slowly before taking her in his mouth, drawing on her until she writhed beneath him. She gave a guttural cry and attempted to move away, but he held her steady with his arm across her stomach as he selfishly drank from her, bringing her ever closer to her first climax. Her hands fisted in the blankets until her knuckles were white. She sucked in a breath as her body arched of it's own accord. Her every nerve exploding. He hung with her until she relaxed onto the bed once more. He moved slowly up her body, covering her with his own. Her eyes slowly opened as she fought to steady her breathing. She was transfixed by his smoldering golden gaze.

"You must tell me if you feel any pain at all." He said huskily.

She nodded, not really understanding, her mind was still caught in a haze. He watched her carefully as he eased into her. He stopped when she tensed and nuzzled the curve of her neck.

"Relax." He whispered gently nipping at her ear.

He waited patiently, though he wasn't entirely sure how he managed to. After several nearly unbearable moments, he was finally fully sheathed within her warmth. He moved his hips slowly, allowing her to adjust and become comfortable. He was concentrating on holding back and was surprised when her hips rose to meet his, her moan lost against his neck. He kissed her roughly as she gripped his shoulder and he increased his pace. She cried out unintelligible words and clung to him. He pushed himself to his knees and pulled her towards him. She hissed through clenched teeth at the new sensations the different position brought. He gripped her hips tightly pulling her into him as he thrust forward quickly. Her back arched as her body tensed and she screamed his name. With a raspy groan he gave several last hard thrusts before holding her tightly against him. He collapsed by her side and she turned so that he could pull her into his arms. The room was silent other then their labored breathing.

"Rest." He instructed then kissed her forehead.


	25. Deep In Your Heart

Title: Deep In Your Heart

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Prompt: 100colors #11-Lavender

Word Count: 1301

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Installment 25 of Aristocratic Stalker. Written for 100colors prompt #11-Lavender.

* * *

**Aristocratic Stalker**

***Installment 25***

**Deep In Your Heart**

* * *

The warmth of the mid-morning sunlight finally woke Kagome. She was still wrapped securely in Sesshomaru's arms, pulled tightly against his chest. She watched him sleep, feeling his heart beat in a steady rhythm. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. She couldn't find a trace of the characteristics that had frightened her before. He had been so tender the night before. The memories quickly flooded her mind of the several times they had made love that evening and even well into the sunrise. She attempted to stretch, her muscles aching, and his arms tightened instinctively. His eyes opened gradually.

"Good morning." She smiling, her voice hoarse.

"Hn." He replied before kissing her forehead. "Have you been awake long?"

"No."

They lay there in silence, listing to the sounds of the forest outside, then Sesshomaru released her from his hold so that he could move onto his back. Kagome moved so that her head rested on his chest, his arm resting over her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I go for a swim?" She asked running her fingertips over his chest.

"I'll join you." He answered slipping his hand over hers.

Kagome pushed herself up onto one elbow and frowned.

"Our clothes are still out there."

"Correct."

"So…" She trailed off with an expression he was beginning to know all too well.

"How can you possibly be worried about going outdoors with out your clothing?"

"I know it's silly-"

"Need I remind you that you were not wearing any clothing last night while you were out there?"

"No you need_ not_." She replied with a shove to his chest. "It's daylight now."

"I still fail to see what has you so concerned."

She sat up and grabbed one of the lavender colored blankets that had been cast aside during the evening. She wrapped it around herself then got to her feet.

"No one shall set their eyes upon you." He soothed as he to got to his feet, amused with her sudden modesty. "Other then myself." He added slyly, gripping her around the waist and pulling her tightly against him.

He kissed her soundly and then grinned at her. Her eyes widened fractionally as he gripped the front of the blanket she cluched to her chest. There was a devious glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't." She dared him, unsure what to think of this new side to his personality.

Without a word he ripped the blanket from her body and hoisted her into his arms, heading towards the door.

"Sesshomaru!" She screeched.

He grinned fractionally though he winced at the sound.

"Hush, miko."

She pouted like a child, but refrained from making any more noise. He continued towards the water and waided in until he was waist deep then let Kagome's feet down. She gripped his biceps tightly as the water touched her skin. She was thankful that it was warmer then most rivers, but it was still cool. He held her losely around her waist until she backed away from him a few small steps. She suddenly dunked under the water and swam towards the opposite bank. She surfaced several seconds later and stood. The water was shallower, the water line hitting well below her waist. Sesshomaru found himself unable to tare his eyes away from her lithe form. She was absolute _perfection _and he couldn't believe that he had been graced with the opportunity to hold her. She turned towards him then and their eyes met. She imeditly flushed and turned away. He smiled to himself and secretly hoped that she never would completely lose this shy side of her personality. That brought another thought to the forefront of his mind. She had changed him in ways he never would have thought possible. Ways she could never understand. Life had been an endless cycle of the same things he had done for countless years. Over the last few weeks he found himself breaking from that mold, one he never wanted to fall into again. Not as long as she was around to add light to his otherwise dull life. Kagome again disappeared under the water and he watched the clear depths waiting to see where she would reappear next. To his surprise it was right before him. She sprung from the water, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his forcefully. He gripped her backside as she wrapped her legs around him.

"So," She began breathlessly after she pulled away from their kiss. "What are we doing today?"

"I would prefer to do nothing more then keep you confined to the cottage." Again she blushed prettily. "However, I must tend to the patrolling I have neglected over the last few weeks."

"Can I come with you?"

"No." He answered regretfully. "I will return you to your group."

She frowned. She was torn. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew she would have to face Inuyasha at some point. They had jewel shards to track down and collect.

"You will be safest there." He assured her. "I will return for you."

Kagome nodded and he kissed her tenderly.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

He'd caught their scent long before he ever heard their approach. He had insisted that they stay in the same campsite over night, confident that Kagome would return. What he hadn't expected was for her and his half brother to waltz into to the clearing hand in hand with Kagome positively glowing. He did his best to keep his temper under control, he wanted her to stay. The group was miserable without her. _He _was miserable without her.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said without hostility catching Inuyasha off guard.

It wasn't everyday Sesshomaru said his name, let alone _without _hostility.

"What?" He tried not to bark the question.

"Kagome will be staying here, with you, for the next few days."

"So you think you can just walk back in here, just like that?" He asked, his voice strained.

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed which helped him realize that he was beginning to slip.

"Do you not wish for her to stay with you?"

Inuyasha hesitated.

"Yes." Sango answered for him. "We all do."

Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to respond.

"Yes." He said several seconds later.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome then and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I will return for you in two days, when I have finished my patrol." He gently captured her lips, not missing Inuyasha's disapproving growl. He turned back to Inuyasha. "I trust you to take care of her."

"Of course _I'll _take _care of her_."

Sesshomaru gently kissed Kagome's forehead, then reluctantly let her slip from his grasp and left the clearing. Kagome turned to watch his retreating back and once she couldn't see him any longer, she turned her attention back to the group.

"Inuyasha-" She said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it. You came back, that's all I care about." He said gruffly then busied himself with 'packing', something he never did unless forced to.

Sango stepped forward then, quickly crossing the clearing and pulled Kagome into her arms.

"Come on," She said gripping her hand. "We need to fill water bottles."

"But we've already done that-" Miroku began before Sango shot him a look.

"We need to fill the water bottles." She repeated, a warning in her tone.

"Of course." Miroku said lightly. "Don't let me stand in your way ladies."

Sango drug Kagome towards the opposite tree line from the one Sesshomaru had so recently disappeared into. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, caught Inuyasha's eye and smiled. She took the fact that he returned her smile, though weak, a good sign.

"So," Sango said as soon as they were lost in the trees. "Tell me _everything_."

Kagome smiled and took a deep breath. Where to begin?

***THE END***


End file.
